


【Timjay】Unconsciously

by GaleB



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: 不知不覺間，Jason和Tim變成了像情人的關係，他沒想過他們是不是在交往，或者說在Dick問出那個問題前，他甚至沒想過Tim不喜歡他的可能。





	【Timjay】Unconsciously

**Author's Note:**

> Timjay，前後有意義  
> 設定是Jason還跟舊法外者一起，加上一點重啟前紅羅賓單飛期間當韋恩集團CEO的設定

　　　　  
　　他不確定是什麼時候變成這樣的。  
　　  
　　  
　　一開始，Tim會在交換情報時挽留他共進早餐或晚餐，有幾次他拒絕，但更多次他答應了——聰明的鳥寶寶總是能讓人妥協，跟小紅鳥的早餐時光總是挺愉快的，即使Alfred的華夫餅像漿糊也不能否認這點。  
　　  
　　幾次之後，在沒有情報可交換的日子，Tim也偶爾會傳訊息邀請他一起用晚餐或夜巡，有人負擔餐費和一起踢罪犯屁股？不去的人是傻子。  
　　  
　　Tim不需要夜巡、他也沒有不乖的黑幫需要處理的夜晚，在一起用餐完後，他會翹著腳霸佔Tim那柔軟的沙發與超大螢幕電視，看自己想看的節目，反正另一個人正在處理CEO該處理的事，既不會煩他，也沒空來跟他搶電視。  
　　  
　　等看到無聊或開始打哈欠時，就拍拍屁股走人，Tim曾經挽留他留下過夜，但他從未答應，當然，他相信Tim——僅次於Roy、Kori，和Alfred，除此之外的人都是負值，可他們的感情並沒有好到能開睡衣派對是吧？所以他總是聳聳肩，要對方快滾去睡，別成為暴斃的小鳥就離開了。  
　　  
　　一起用餐的頻率增加後的某天，他終於再也受不了總是吃外賣——而且總是披薩，以及看到Tim將能量飲料當水喝的情況，強制徵用了Tim那完全沒使用過的廚房，為忙碌的年輕CEO做了幾道營養與美味兼具的料理，換得了Tim意外且感激的稱讚。  
　　  
　　好吧，做料理給人吃時被稱讚的感覺挺好的，而且不是Dick誇張到煩人的讚美，或Damian賞賜般的：「以食物來說還可以。」Tim針對每一道料理說出了不同的感想，這對做菜的人來說挺受用的。  
　　  
　　他不討厭烹飪，況且自己也要吃，做一人份和兩人份沒有太多差別，所以他又下廚了幾次，心情好時，他會順便做個三明治留給Tim當早餐——或熬夜用的宵夜，他射殺的人中也有CEO，但幾乎都是在犯罪交易現場與床上被殺死的，他認真覺得要是有天Tim被發現屍體，大概也是倒在辦公桌上——有可能還不是被暗殺，而是過勞死的。  
　　  
　　Tim每次都很歡迎他的到來，或者說歡迎食物的到來，他開始更頻繁的出入Tim的安全屋，但也僅只是為了下廚、用餐，和看電視。  
　　  
　　事情的轉變是Tim請他一起追查紅頭罩底下幾個開始有小動作的黑幫，那些黑幫正和紅羅賓在調查的軍火商來往，Tim認為那些人畢竟是隸屬於他的管理下，所以必須知會地盤意識強烈的紅頭罩一聲，於是他加入了——看來紅頭罩最近太善良了，得展現一下他的管理能力，讓那些蠢蛋們明白點事理。  
　　  
　　那晚他們的追查演變成了戰鬥，當他們終於把黑幫成員們打包好扔進倉庫，並打給警方時，已經是凌晨兩點的事了，Tim看著就在隔壁巷的哥譚安全屋，再次開口邀約他留宿，而一結束跟Roy和Kori的任務後，就立刻加入追蹤的他累得覺得要是騎車回自己的安全屋，隔天他就是新聞上撞車的屍體了，這種死法對紅頭罩來說太愚蠢，於是他答應了。  
　　  
　　  
　　一開始他有些懷疑在一個蝙蝠家族成員家裡，自己能不能睡得著。  
　　  
　　但事實證明，有錢人的床就是不一樣。  
　　  
　　「我決定搬走你的床。」早餐時他如此宣告，昨晚他一躺上Tim客房那柔軟到像是會陷進去般的大床，就完全失去了意識，還是陽光透過窗子照到臉上時，他才被光線刺得驚醒。  
　　  
　　正咀嚼著美味、熱騰騰的華夫餅——托Alfred的福，幾乎已經忘記華夫餅該有的味道了——的Tim微笑，「歡迎留下來多睡幾天。」  
　　  
　　有一就有二，他開始在夜晚侵入Tim的客房，Tim沒表示任何反對，甚至給了他大門進出的密碼，讓他別再從窗子或陽台爬進來。  
　　  
　　他本該去買個跟Tim一樣的床，放在自己的安全屋，但他沒有，他說服自己那是因為捨不得躺了好幾年、每天出門回家都要打招呼的床，畢竟那張床也陪伴他渡過了許多糟糕透頂的日子，和輾轉難眠的夜晚。  
　　  
　　  
　　他不擅長睡覺，在生前——在擔任羅賓前就是了。  
　　  
　　他必須時常擔心總是威脅他的父親將威脅實現、擔心酗酒嗑藥的母親溺死在自己的嘔吐物中，擔任羅賓後，他寧願整夜巡邏也抗拒睡眠，或整晚躺在床上，擔驚受怕地想著Bruce的安危。  
　　  
　　復活後——他不願承認，但那些憤怒與憎恨總是在夜晚以脫離掌控的恐怖夢魘體現，在與Roy和Kori行動時，他能睡得比較好，然而仍有幾次驚醒後，看見兩位朋友擔憂地看著他。  
　　  
　　「嘿，小傑鳥，想不想來玩牌？Kori剛剛看到網路上有人在玩橋牌說想玩，咱們可以一起教她，輸的人要負責洗所有人的衣服，不過我可是超強的絕對不會輸的啦。」Roy會滔滔不絕地在他床邊說些蠢話，從不問他做了什麼夢。  
　　  
　　有時Kori會給他一個擁抱，說句：「你知道我們永遠都會陪在你身邊的，Jason。」  
　　  
　　他們都是因為自己的痛苦、因為想從中得到救贖，和對他人及自己的原諒而聚在一塊，也因為如此更能理解彼此不想言說與揭露的疼痛和話語，即使沒說出口，他仍舊感謝著兩人，他只能將心中的情感化作一句，「我知道。」  
　　  
　　與兩人相處帶給他平靜，讓他能夠更加安然地面對睡眠，但當獨自一人面對夜晚時，他總會覺得有什麼無形物在漆黑中悄然窺視，虎視眈眈等待著他放鬆警戒，一旦不小心闔上雙眼，就會迅速衝出來攫住他的雙腿，將他拖進更深的黑暗之中。  
　　  
　　他不害怕，那樣的感覺已經跟隨多年、早已讓人習慣了，他會瞪視黑暗、然後與之對抗般閉上雙眼，他從不是個膽小的人，但這不代表他不會為此輾轉難眠，也不代表惡夢就不會降臨。  
　　  
　　  
　　「啊！」他猛地睜開眼，惡夢帶來的驚懼迫使他大口喘息，冷汗讓他起了一身雞皮疙瘩，他瞪著天花板極力平復自己劇烈的心跳與紊亂的呼吸，一時之間不知道自己在哪裡而渾身緊繃。  
　　  
　　還未鎮定下來，眼角餘光突然瞄見模糊的黑影向自己靠近，他下意識彈起身，抽出枕頭下的槍對準床邊的人影，「別動。」  
　　  
　　那人停下腳步，抬頭望向他後不再動作，他警戒地盯了半會，才在適應了窗外微弱光線後，看出那黑影是帶著關懷神情的Tim，他意識到自己今晚又在Tim的安全屋留宿了。  
　　  
　　「Jason，你還好嗎？」他聽見Tim的聲音中帶著擔憂，他瞪著對方好一會，在壓抑下那突然提高的敵意後，才緩緩放下槍，抹去臉上的冷汗。  
　　  
　　「好得很，」他扯出一個假笑，「倒是你，半夜不睡來搞夜襲？你該帶上自己的武器的，否則——你知道，殺人不成反被殺。」  
　　  
　　Tim沒理會他明顯心情不佳的玩笑話，只是解釋般地開口，「我準備要睡了，經過你的房間時聽見你……似乎睡得不安穩。」  
　　  
　　「我好得很，倒是你，」他瞥了一眼床頭櫃上的電子鐘，時間顯示凌晨三點半，他轉移話題般道，「三點半了才準備要睡？你想成為第三隻真的死掉的小鳥是吧？但你搞不好不會那麼幸運——或者說不幸，可以像我跟蝙蝠崽一樣從墳墓裡爬出來，所以快滾去睡吧你。」  
　　  
　　Tim看起來有些猶豫，在他想再叫對方滾出去時，Tim向他走了過來，站到床邊望著他，語氣有些不確定地開口，「如果你不介意，或許我們能一起睡？」  
　　  
　　他高高挑起眉，露出莫名其妙的表情，「哈？你在說什麼噁心的話？我當然介意了。」  
　　  
　　「今天有些冷，我想一起睡會溫暖些。」  
　　  
　　「會冷就多蓋幾層被子，我可不想和你一起睡。」  
　　  
　　Tim掀開被子，將膝蓋壓上床沿，他瞪著對方，而對方臉上猶豫的表情消失了，露出帶著一點理所當然的表情，「但這是我的床，我有權利決定自己要在哪裡睡。」  
　　  
　　他瞪著完全爬上床的Tim，惱怒地發出喉音，「好，那你在這睡，我回去自己的安全屋。」  
　　  
　　才掀開被子要爬下去，已經把一旁的靠枕拿來當枕頭，躺到床上的Tim開口道，「你的摩托車我鎖進車庫裡了，如果你想走路回你的安全屋，我也不反對。」  
　　  
　　「這不好玩，鳥寶寶，去把車庫的鎖給解開，別逼我去路上隨便偷一台。」  
　　  
　　「你不會，還有我太累了，爬不起來。」Tim閉上眼睛回應。  
　　  
　　「少來，再不爬起來我真的會把你踹到地板上。」他威脅著，把腳掌抵上Tim的腰。  
　　  
　　「抱歉，剛剛叫我滾去睡的人似乎是你？我聽你的躺下了，結果你現在卻又不讓我睡了？你真讓我不知道該如何是好。」Tim皺起眉望著他，露出不滿的表情，他不懂Tim有什麼好不滿的？他才是那個該不滿的人！現在這個讓他不滿的人倒來怪他了？  
　　  
　　他瞪著Tim，Tim也回望他，好一會，Tim開口，「Jason，快躺下，風灌進被子裡了。」  
　　  
　　他又瞪了Tim半會，挫敗地倒回床上，轉過身面對牆壁，讓Tim給他把被子拉到肩上。  
　　  
　　「晚安，大紅。」他發誓他聽見Tim在笑，但他又能怎樣？他快累死了，還回不去自己家。  
　　  
　　「……晚安，小紅。」  
　　  
　　他們背對著彼此，這是張單人床，Tim為了不掉下床而往他這靠，兩人的距離被拉得極近，從相貼的背傳來的溫暖讓他有些焦躁而無法放鬆，忍不住惱怒地嘆口氣閉上眼，試圖入睡，可他真心覺得自己不可能在這種情況下睡得著。  
　　  
　　——但事實是，當他再度睜開眼時，陽光已經從窗戶透進房裡，灑在他和縮成一團熟睡的Tim身上了，他甚至記不得昨晚是否有作夢。  
　　  
　　  
　　所以下一次留宿，Tim穿著睡衣走進客房時，他只是挑起眉，「你是怕寂寞的小鳥嗎？」  
　　  
　　「我想我們都是喜歡窩在一團的小鳥？」Tim笑道，鑽進他的被窩。  
　　  
　　  
　　之後只要他來Tim的安全屋過夜，Tim都會若無其事地走進客房，爬上他的床，而他也都只是習慣性的抱怨兩句後，往牆的方向挪了挪，騰出位置給對方。  
　　  
　　「你再跑來跟我擠，我就要轉移陣地霸佔你房間的床了。」在一起窩了十幾個夜晚後，他望著Tim威脅道。  
　　  
　　「如果你不介意我的床堆滿雜物，我也不介意。」快要睡著的Tim咕噥著，往他的方向又挪近了一點。  
　　  
　　  
　　既然小紅鳥都這麼說了，那不去試試看主臥室的床是否比客房舒服就太說不過去了。  
　　  
　　於是隔天晚上，他在Tim洗澡時站在客房門口，思考了一會，轉身走進Tim房間。  
　　  
　　當Tim打開房門看見他愜意地躺在自己床上時，質疑般高高地挑起眉，但唇邊露出了一絲笑意，「你真的要霸佔我的床了？」  
　　  
　　「反正你都放著自己的髒窩不睡，跑來跟我擠。」他舒適地在床上伸展手腳，隨意把床上的雜物撥到凌亂的地板上。  
　　  
　　「提醒你，你之前睡的地方也是屬於我的窩。」  
　　  
　　「那我轉移到你另一個窩有任何問題嗎？」他挑釁地挑高眉，把棉被捲到身上。  
　　  
　　Tim無奈地笑出來，走了過去，「沒有任何問題。」  
　　  
　　  
　　主臥室的床跟客房一樣，這讓他有些小失望，而且和客房不同，床在房間中央，這意味著一不小心，連他都有掉下床的危險。  
　　  
　　他邊想著之後還是回客房睡算了，邊翻了個身，正好對上Tim望著他的眼睛，他安靜地看著對方，Tim也沒有移開視線與他對視著，房間很安靜，月光映得Tim的藍眼睛熠熠發亮。  
　　  
　　「我可不會像那些蠢電影一樣。」他在對望許久後開口。  
　　  
　　「什麼？」Tim困惑地挑了下眉。  
　　  
　　「我是說，我可不會像Roy帶Kori去看的那些蠢電影一樣，在對望一陣子後吻你。」  
　　  
　　Tim輕聲笑了起來，在昏暗的房間裡顯得格外溫和。  
　　  
　　然後Tim傾身靠了過來，在他唇上緩慢而輕柔的落下一吻。  
　　  
　　「但我會。」拉開距離後，Tim看著他說。  
　　  
　　他沉默地望著Tim。  
　　  
　　「感覺如何？」Tim問。  
　　  
　　「時間太短了，感覺不出來。」  
　　  
　　Tim又笑了起來，湊過來給了他一個真正的吻，不像上一個吻那樣帶著不確定。  
　　  
　　「現在感覺呢？」  
　　  
　　「你需要多練習。」他扯住Tim的衣領，把對方拉進一個更深的親吻中。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他搬了幾盆盆栽進Tim的陽臺，Tim沒有反對，只是對此挑起眉，「你喜歡園藝？」  
　　  
　　「還行。」  
　　  
　　「你看起來很擅長。」  
　　  
　　「我更擅長把人種到土裡。」他說，Tim挑起眉露出片刻不苟同似的表情，但最後還是忍不住笑了起來，這就是Tim是那家人中、他最不感到厭煩的人的原因，Tim不會因為這種基於事實的玩笑話對他皺眉或說教。  
　　  
　　「所以我們這算是同居了嗎？」Tim靠在陽台玻璃上問。  
　　  
　　「不算，只是你家變成我的倉庫之一了。」  
　　  
　　Tim又笑了起來，「好吧，至少你不是把這當旅館，住完就想走了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　他正式入駐了Tim的主臥室，為了不讓自己掉下床，必須比以前更加貼近對方，他們窩在一張小床上，Tim的腳搭在他的小腿上，冰涼的感覺讓他忍不住抱怨。  
　　  
　　「你這隻手腳冰冷的小鳥，把你的爪子移開。」  
　　  
　　Tim沒有照做，反而把冰涼的腳掌塞進他交疊的雙腿間取暖，他反射縮了一下，這反應似乎逗樂了Tim，把腳收了回來，「你真怕冷。」  
　　  
　　「再做一次我就把你踹下床。」  
　　  
　　「可是我的腳真的很冷，而你又不讓我取暖。」Tim無辜地道。  
　　  
　　「你可以穿雙襪子，或把腳剁掉。」而他不吃這套。  
　　  
　　「穿襪子沒用，把腳剁掉就更不可能了。」  
　　  
　　他哼哼兩聲，彎起膝蓋，讓腳掌與Tim的交疊在一塊，Tim看起來有些意外，但很滿意這樣溫暖的感覺。  
　　  
　　「我覺得我整個人都有點冷了。」  
　　  
　　「別得寸進尺，鳥寶寶。」他哼笑一聲，張開雙手把Tim抱進懷中。  
　　  
　　「是你讓我有機可乘的。」Tim安然地窩在他懷中說。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他們的夜晚都僅止於擁抱、接吻以及睡覺——正常的睡覺。  
　　  
　　但看來正常的睡覺今晚後就會變成不正常的睡覺了。  
　　他咬著Tim的唇想。  
　　  
　　那原本只是個晚安吻，但或許是因為他們剛夜巡完不久，腎上腺素帶來的效果還沒消退，平和的吻完全變了調，他們喘息著舔舐啃咬對方的唇，讓舌尖交纏，他抓住Tim的肩，想將對方按在身下，但Tim卻制住他、翻了個身將他壓在床上，手從他的睡衣下襬伸進，沿著側腰撫摸上腹肌。  
　　  
　　他偏頭掙開吻，舔著殘留唾液的唇，瞇起眼、聲音低啞地問，「你想上我？」  
　　  
　　Tim停下動作，拉開一些距離，壓抑著混亂的呼吸，「你……你不願意？」  
　　  
　　他聳聳肩，「沒意見，但我懷疑你這個小處男能做好嗎？」  
　　  
　　Tim撐起身、挑著單邊眉，「你這麼確定我沒有經驗？」  
　　  
　　他誇張地挑起眉，「你有嗎？是哪個可憐的女孩……或男孩？我打賭你絕對還是個處。」  
　　  
　　「你可以試試看再下定論。」  
　　  
　　「哈！」他笑了出來，將雙腿打開，挑釁道，「那就來證明我錯了啊，小處男。」  
　　  
　　  
　　在給他放鬆時，Tim斷續地親吻他的額角、他的耳畔，然後輕輕在他的唇上摩挲，他愛這個，但他絕不會說出口，就像他從沒告訴Bruce他的感謝，就像他從沒告訴Roy與Kori他有多愛他們，說出這些對他來說太困難、也太尷尬了，但Tim再繼續這麼親吻他，他不確定自己喜歡這個的事情會不會被聰明的小紅鳥發現。  
　　  
　　「你就不能快點幹嗎，」他用不耐煩的神情掩飾他的情緒，「小處男。」  
　　  
　　「很快就不是了。」Tim又吻了一下他的唇。  
　　  
　　他得意地笑了出來，「哈、我就知道你是……嗚、操……」  
　　  
　　Tim進入了他，坦白說，一開始那感覺糟透了，即使已經被擴張過了，被侵入體內、緩慢撕裂的感覺仍不怎麼好，但被鐵鍬毆打、被炸彈轟炸、被子彈射擊、被箭刺穿，甚至更糟的——在那該死的池水中復活，他都經歷過了，沒道理這個他無法忍受。  
　　  
　　但Tim卻表現地像他是什麼易碎品似的，這太讓他噁心了，他們都清楚他才是那個全身肌肉、復活後拿著槍與罪犯、外星生物、古老的邪惡搏鬥的人，可不是什麼需要好好珍惜的小姑娘或其他什麼脆弱的鬼東西。  
　　  
　　他決定Tim不快點操他、就要把對方踹下床或乾脆推翻對方自己騎上去，可是當Tim俯下身親吻他的眼睛時——好吧，他覺得自己可以再忍受一下這個。  
　　  
　　  
　　他在Tim身上留下一堆咬痕——純粹是表達不快的發泄，相較於身上只有淡淡吻痕的自己，Tim看起來更像是被好好操過的那個，他趴在床上、愉快地看著Tim在穿衣鏡前苦著臉，試圖遮掩脖子上的齒印。  
　　  
　　「今天下午有董事會。」Tim拿著圍巾在脖子上擺弄，帶著一點埋怨的語氣抱怨。  
　　  
　　「那些無聊的老頭大概會覺得你是個在董事會前一天縱欲過度的輕浮小夥子。」他兩條手臂壓著枕頭，雙腳在空中晃蕩著，戲謔地道。  
　　  
　　「那真是太糟了，希望明天的新聞不會是關於韋恩集團年輕CEO混亂私生活的追蹤報導。」  
　　  
　　「放心吧，這樣大家只會覺得你不愧是韋恩家的人。」他嘲諷地笑道。  
　　  
　　Tim整理圍巾的手頓了一下，聳了下肩認同了，「也是。」  
　　  
　　「我真想看看老蝙蝠知道我睡了你——或你睡了我，隨便，我真想知道他會有什麼反應，你大概再也不會是他心中的天才乖寶寶了。」他翻過身側躺，用手托著頭，勾著不懷好意的笑望著Tim。  
　　  
　　「所以你希望讓Bruce知道？」Tim轉頭看他，挑起眉。  
　　  
　　他無所謂地聳了下肩，「如果你想大肆宣傳自己是個上了壞蛋二哥的變態少年英雄，我不會阻止你。」  
　　  
　　Tim臉紅了，但還是忍不住笑出來，坐到床邊，握住他的手，「我回來時你還會在嗎？」  
　　  
　　他無聊地反手抓住那隻佈滿傷痕的手，漫不經心地輕拗著玩，「不會，洗個澡就要走了，也沒什麼必須留下的理由。」  
　　  
　　「如果我說我希望你留下呢？」  
　　  
　　他故意假裝思考了一下，「不，這理由不夠充分。」  
　　  
　　「那如果我說，我希望晚上和你一起去解決要在深紅海角（Cape Carmine）交易的軍火走私商呢？」  
　　  
　　他勾起唇角，「你真是個談判高手，鳥寶寶。」  
　　  
　　Tim笑著俯下身給他一個吻，「我知道。」  
　　  
　　  
　　晚上的工作進行得很順利，他把軍火和船隻全部扣押起來，順便讓紅頭罩的勢力範圍進一步擴張了，Tim沒對此表示異議——他們都知道有時罪犯只能以罪犯用暴力來管理——唯一不順利的插曲，就是在躲避大量傭兵的掃射時，他跟Tim一起掉進海裡，現在戰鬥結束被海風一吹，冷得直打顫。  
　　  
　　「我的安全屋在附近，」他跨上摩托車，說話時牙齒都因為發抖而喀喀作響，看著沒好到哪去、嘴唇發紫的紅羅賓，「要過來洗個澡嗎？先說，我要先洗。」  
　　  
　　「我想我們能一起洗。」Tim抖著聲，跟著跨上他的車，緊緊抱住他。  
　　  
　　到了安全屋後，他們為了浴室爭奪了一番，最後因為冷到受不了，他決定退讓，讓Tim一起進浴室，最後他發現這決定做得太對了，他愛死Tim看到他身上的吻痕而紅透整張臉時，那種窘迫又不知道該把眼神放哪的表情了。  
　　  
　　他們洗個了暖烘烘的澡——他以身高優勢和Tim的害羞奪得了蓮蓬頭大部分的熱水，又為了吹風機爭奪了一番，終於吹乾兩人的頭髮後，他抓了套比較緊的衣服扔給Tim，「好了，你該回去睡覺了。」  
　　  
　　「今天太冷了，讓我在這睡一晚吧。」Tim邊說著，邊套上衣服，那衣服對Tim來說還是有些大件，整件鬆垮垮地，袖子還蓋過了手掌。  
　　  
　　「不，我的床不給睡，滾回去。」他斷然拒絕。  
　　  
　　「我沒騎車來，除非你載我回去。」Tim說著，熄了燈朝他走來。  
　　  
　　「我才不要，冷死了。」  
　　  
　　「所以我們可以一起睡，這樣也比較暖和不是嗎？」Tim爬上了他的床。  
　　  
　　「你有一張好床，幹嘛來跟我擠？」他抱怨著，往牆邊挪了挪，讓Tim進了他的被窩，「這是張單人床！」  
　　  
　　「我的床也是單人床，那時候你就沒抱怨。」Tim將頭枕在他的枕頭上，兩人的距離近得能感受彼此的呼吸。  
　　  
　　「好像我沒拒絕過你爬進我被窩一樣。」  
　　  
　　「實際上那是我的被窩，不管是客房還是主臥房都是。」  
　　  
　　他哼了聲，「你讓我睡在那就是我的了。」  
　　  
　　「主臥房我可沒讓你睡，是你霸佔它的。」  
　　  
　　「霸佔了當然就是我的了，而且你也沒拒絕。」  
　　  
　　「這完全沒道理。」Tim抗議著，聲音染上了一些模糊的睡意，聽起來變得柔軟而親暱。  
　　  
　　「再不閉嘴就滾下床。」他把被子拉高了些，蓋住Tim的肩膀。  
　　  
　　「好吧，我閉嘴。」Tim咕噥著，縮進他的懷中，「晚安。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他逐漸發現，Tim偶爾會流露一點孩子氣的任性，大多是為韋恩集團或少年泰坦的事熬夜或煩躁時，一開始他有些意外，平時看起來可靠拘謹——或者說最像Bruce的Tim也會有這樣的一面，他以為Tim是盡力不被看到弱點的人——畢竟大家都知道紅羅賓有時有些自大，不過，好吧，那挺可愛的。  
　　  
　　「喂，別在這裝屍體。」他用腳尖踢了踢一回安全屋就倒在沙發上的Tim，Tim沒有回應，甚至連動都沒動。  
　　  
　　他挑高眉，又輕踢了兩下，「再趴就睡著了，提寶，快去洗澡。」  
　　  
　　Tim臉埋在沙發裡，發出模糊不清的哼哼聲，他皺起眉，「你在說什麼？」  
　　  
　　Tim緩慢地將頭轉成側面，快閉起的眼睛硬撐著看著他，「……幫我洗……」  
　　  
　　「睡傻了嗎，鳥寶寶，我可不是你的鳥媽媽，不會幫你洗澡整理羽毛，」他用腳掌又推了推眼睛再度閉上的Tim的腰，「快起來，再裝死我就要自己去睡了。」  
　　  
　　他的腳踝突然被抓住，Tim挪了挪身子，把他的腳壓在身下，臉朝下埋在沙發裡，模糊不清地道，「不幫忙就不放開。」  
　　  
　　現在還會向他耍賴了？  
　　  
　　——他才沒有因此得到優越感。  
　　  
　　  
　　在相處的過程中，他也開始發現Tim像個小控制狂的地方。  
　　  
　　「別跟我說你在自己家裝了一堆監視器。」他盯著Tim筆記型電腦上數十個監視器畫面分格道。  
　　  
　　Tim沒看他，只是檢閱著不同的監視畫面道，「那是為了防止有人入侵而我不知道。」  
　　  
　　「……其實你才是老蝙蝠真正的兒子吧。」  
　　  
　　「你介意嗎？如果介意，你在時我會關掉一些。」Tim抬起頭望著他。  
　　  
　　「還好，和Bruce生活過就會對這種事習以為常了，而且老實說我也不意外你會這麼做，」他頓了幾秒，突然恍然大悟，「難怪你會知道我做噩夢，就想我怎麼可能大叫到你在外頭都聽得到，你在客房裝了對吧？」  
　　  
　　Tim聳聳肩，「就是以防萬一而已。」  
　　  
　　「你在你的房間也裝了嗎？」  
　　  
　　「裝了。」  
　　  
　　「所以——我們做愛都被錄下來了？」  
　　  
　　Tim頓住動作，看向他，臉與耳朵都紅了起來，「我——我發誓我刪了它們。」  
　　  
　　他興味盎然地看著這樣的紅羅賓，「我真不知道你有這種變態興趣，小紅，老實說，你會看著那些影片自己來一發嗎？」  
　　  
　　「Jason！」  
　　  
　　「幹嘛？都做那麼多次了，現在才在害羞？你操我時怎麼沒看你客氣過？」  
　　  
　　「我——我要睡了。」  
　　  
　　他看著Tim漲紅臉合上電腦，落荒而逃跑進房間，大笑著跟了進去，「怎麼？準備要來拍新影片了嗎？」  
　　  
　　  
　　這倒是給了他一個好主意，在準備和法外者們出個宇宙任務前，他趁著Tim不在，對著其中一個天花板角落的鏡頭，刻意伸出舌頭、延著唇的輪廓緩慢而情色地舔了一圈。  
　　  
　　然後緩慢地脫下上衣，扔在地上，用指尖滑過因仰起的臉而露出的頸子，愛撫胸口與腹部，然後將褲頭解開，手探進褲中搓揉自己的慾望，毫不避諱地大聲呻吟。  
　　  
　　「哈啊……小紅鳥……鳥寶寶……」他故意用低啞的語氣喚著，「我知道你在看……你這隻悶騷的小小鳥……」  
　　  
　　完事後，他愉快地蹬掉褲子，對鏡頭做了個挑釁的神情後，走進Tim的浴室。  
　　  
　　  
　　他在飛往外星的途中收到了Tim的簡訊。  
　　  
　　『監視器不是要讓你拍色情影片用的。』  
　　  
　　『喜歡嗎？我不在的期間你可以用它來幾發。』他帶著惡意的笑容敲著手機。  
　　  
　　他等待了一會，訊息再度傳來，他勾著唇角打開。  
　　  
　　『還記得之前我們夜巡完，穿著制服做的那一次嗎？』  
　　  
　　他皺起眉，當然記得，想忘也忘不了，那是他第一次被操射，那糟透了，他的腦子被搞得一塌糊塗，完事後只能癱軟在床上發抖，連髒話都罵不出來，而且還像是被開啟了什麼開關般，在之後幾次上床也被操射了不少次，所以，他恨透了那次。  
　　  
　　他不懂Tim為什麼突然提起這事，但絕對不是好事。  
　　  
　　『幹嘛突然提這個？』  
　　  
　　『很抱歉，我說我刪了所有影片，但我說謊了，實際上那個影片我還留著，因為那是你第一次喊安全詞，這很值得留念，我會看著那個影片等你回來的，祝好運，大紅：）』  
　　  
　　「……操！」他憤怒地戳著手機，迅速撥出Tim的電話。  
　　  
　　Tim很快就接了，但在他準備破口大罵時，他們已經脫離了大氣層，通訊斷了。  
　　  
　　「操！」他憤憤地把手機摔到地上。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有時當兩人都沒事可做，也什麼都不想做時，就會賴在Tim的安全屋看電視。  
　　  
　　就像今天，他坐在兩人座沙發上、無聊地轉著電視，Tim側坐在他旁邊玩著手機，背靠著他的手臂，膝蓋搭在扶手上，腿在沙發外晃啊晃地。  
　　  
　　「啊，剛剛那臺，我想看那節目。」在他亂轉時，Tim突然扭過身說道。  
　　  
　　「才不，那感覺無聊透頂。」他毫不留情地繼續轉著臺，誰想看一堆昆蟲的探索節目啊，就算有人，也絕不是他。  
　　  
　　「那才不無聊，」Tim抗議，「而且你也沒其他節目想看。」  
　　  
　　「你每次說要看，最後都在用手機。」  
　　  
　　「我有在聽。」  
　　  
　　「電視是拿來看的，有人會說聽電視嗎？」他哼哼兩聲，繼續轉著台，Tim乾脆伸過手要去抓遙控器，他立刻伸長手。  
　　  
　　「想要它就來搶啊。」他得意地晃晃遙控器，在Tim再度出手時，抬高手，以身高優勢讓Tim拿不到，語氣充滿戲謔的嘲弄，「可惜你是隻不會飛的小矮鳥。」  
　　  
　　Tim聳聳肩，收回手，低頭快速按了幾下手機，再抬頭時，電視已經被切換回Tim想看的節目了，Tim對他挑起眉，帶著一絲得意的笑容。  
　　  
　　「該死的，你這自大的小鳥。」他悻悻然地放下手，「一點都不懂搶遙控器的樂趣。」  
　　  
　　「好吧，我錯了，現在跟你搶還來得及嗎？」Tim笑著道。  
　　  
　　「來不及了。」  
　　  
　　他把遙控器隨手一拋，猛地伸手將Tim推下沙發，看著早有準備而在地上滾了一圈緩衝的Tim，命令道，「去拿條毯子來，我絕對會看這節目看到睡著。」  
　　  
　　  
　　他昏昏沉沉地半睜開眼，發現自己側躺在沙發上，身上蓋著毛毯，電視已經被關上了，他下意識伸手伸向頭上方，探索地拍了幾下，Tim不在。  
　　  
　　他舒了口氣，重新閉上眼，調整了下姿勢，將腳挪到沙發扶手上，準備繼續他的午睡。  
　　  
　　「醒了？」他聽見輕得像怕驚擾了睡意的柔軟聲音，勉強睜開眼，看見Tim帶著溫和的微笑站在沙發邊，彎下身將毛毯拉到他的肩上，他發出模糊的哼聲，再度閉上眼。  
　　  
　　「不去床上睡嗎？」他感覺到腰旁的沙發微微下陷，Tim坐到了他身旁輕聲問，體溫隔著毯子從相貼的部位傳遞而來，感覺很好。  
　　  
　　陽光從落地窗外斜照了進來，把他半邊身子烘得暖洋洋的，他感到有些刺眼而皺起眉挪了挪位置，坐在他腰邊的Tim傾身過來，用手掌將他的雙眼蓋住，那隻還屬於少年、卻已帶著許多繭與傷痕的手溫暖得令他發出喟嘆。  
　　  
　　他聽見細微的笑聲，然後感覺唇上多了個柔軟而熟悉的觸感，一股寧靜與平和圍繞著他，時常鬱積在胸口的憤怒被包覆著沉寂下來，呼吸不再沉重，他知道這只是暫時的，醒來後所有負面情緒還是會籠罩住他，但屬於Tim給的安詳與溫暖仍舊讓他再度陷入了舒適的睡眠之中。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他突然意識到，不知不覺間，Tim的安全屋多了許多屬於他的物品，有他的衣服——他無法穿下Tim的衣服，那對他來說太緊太小了，所以幾乎是Tim去他那留宿時穿回家的——以及專屬於他的盥洗用具，還有他的盆栽、他的外套、他的制服和替換的頭罩。  
　　  
　　而他的安全屋也多了不少Tim的衣服——大多是Tim來借住時留下，然後借穿他的回去——還有另一人份的生活用品，他的浴室擺了兩個牙刷、兩個牙杯、兩條毛巾，床上多了一個枕頭，房間掛著Tim破了的制服與披風。  
　　  
　　他的生活圈逐漸被Tim侵入，但見鬼地，他竟然完全沒覺得有什麼不好。  
　　  
　　  
　　Dick似乎發現了他們的關係，他不知道是哪露了餡，他們可從沒在外面——尤其是跟蝙蝠家有關的人面前親熱過。  
　　  
　　「你跟Tim在交往嗎？」在他難得和夜翼一起解決了毒販後，Dick湊過來悄聲問。  
　　  
　　「想像力太豐富不是件好事，迪基鳥。」這沒什麼好不承認的，他只是不想讓Dick高興，「為什麼這麼問？」  
　　  
　　「呃……」Dick尷尬地看了他幾秒，最後還是坦誠道，「有幾晚我來哥譚時看到你進了Tim的安全屋，然後有幾次我蹲點觀察、但你……嗯……整晚沒出來？」  
　　  
　　「你跟蹤我？」他挑起眉，露出嘲諷的笑，「你就是覺得我是個威脅，怕我又一次把你們聰明的乖寶寶鳥打成重傷，嗯？」  
　　  
　　「你知道不是這樣，」Dick皺起眉，語氣帶著無可奈何，「我只是，好吧，我只是好奇而已。」  
　　  
　　他哼了一聲，「為什麼你不去問小紅鳥？」  
　　  
　　「我問了，但Tim要我來問你。」  
　　  
　　「那就是無可奉告了。」他聳聳肩，轉身對著一旁的貨櫃射出勾爪槍，踩著邊緣一躍而下，把還想追問什麼而大喊的Dick扔在原地。  
　　  
　　在內心湧起一絲惡整Dick的快感時，他突然意識到有哪裡不對勁。  
　　  
　　  
　　——他們真的有在交往嗎？  
　　  
　　  
　　他們會約好用餐、時而接吻，雖然不住一起，但他有時會應邀請或自主地從樓頂或大門侵入Tim的住宅一起睡一晚，偶爾會做愛，或只是靠著彼此睡覺。  
　　  
　　當他與法外者出任務回來時，會傳個訊息給Tim，而Tim因為少年泰坦的行動幾天不在家時，他就待在自己的安全屋，等Tim發給他到家的消息，或在回安全屋時、看見一隻小紅鳥坐在他的沙發上打電腦。  
　　  
　　他們做了大部分情侶會做的事，擁抱、接吻、做愛、在一張床上睡覺、進行主要與吃和打擊犯罪有關的約會、互相包紮對方的傷口——好吧，最後兩個或許有點爭議，但他們的確做了大多交往的人們會有的行為。  
　　  
　　可他們真的能稱得上情侶嗎？  
　　  
　　他們從來沒明言說出交往兩個字，甚至從沒談過兩人的關係，在第一個吻發生時，他沒問為什麼Tim要吻他，就這麼自然而然地發展了下去。  
　　  
　　在Dick問出這個問題前，他甚至沒想過Tim並不喜歡他的可能。  
　　  
　　他們真的在交往嗎？  
　　  
　　一旦意識到這點，這個疑問就像根刺般扎在胸口，讓他開始隱隱地焦躁起來。  
　　  
　　  
　　懷著煩躁的心情踏進順道送他回安全屋的飛船時，Roy與Kori正在駕駛台邊談情說愛，他看著兩人突然發覺，Tim從來沒對他說過喜歡或愛。  
　　  
　　Roy總是不厭其煩地表達對Kori的愛慕與欣賞，貼心的小動作伴隨大量誇張的稱讚總是逗得Kori笑聲不斷，而Tim，Tim會做些貼心的舉動，但似乎一次也沒說過喜歡。  
　　  
　　當然，他也沒說過，相較於負面的痛苦憤怒，他更不擅長，或者說更不願意表達內心的正面情緒，即使對於Tim也一樣。  
　　  
　　他想知道Tim到底是怎麼想的，但絕不會娘砲兮兮地追問Tim愛不愛他、喜不喜歡他，那太噁心又愚蠢了，可不問，Tim也從沒主動說過。  
　　  
　　他覺得自己該問問朋友們，但他要怎麼問？  
　　  
　　「我懷疑我沒血緣的三弟把我當免費的打砲對象了，你們覺得呢？」該死，他不想讓兩個最好的朋友覺得自己比想像中更瘋。  
　　  
　　而且問了能怎麼樣？他要的又是什麼？  
　　  
　　一個家人？一個朋友？一個砲友？一段穩定的關係？又或者——一個伴侶？  
　　  
　　不管是哪一個，他都必須去試探一下Tim的想法。  
　　  
　　Tim說過今晚會以韋恩集團CEO的身份出席舞會，或許他可以不請自來地去看看Tim的反應，順道探探口風。  
　　  
　　  
　　他摘下面罩騎車到了高樓林立的商業區——畢竟這裡不是犯罪小巷，到處都燈火通明，如果戴著頭罩到處走，隔天紅頭罩就會上新聞了，他找了個巷子把車停好，大搖大擺地隨便走進一間高樓景觀餐廳，婉拒了前來接待的侍者，一副熟門熟路的樣子找了一桌人搭話，等侍者將視線轉移後，立刻繞到無人的角落，確認沒有監視器後戴上面罩，用鉤爪槍將自己送上屋頂，在高樓間穿梭，總算找到了Tim所在的私人舞會場所。  
　　  
　　露台上都沒有人，於是他悄悄跳落在角落的欄杆上，往裡頭窺看，然後一眼就望見了Tim。  
　　  
　　Tim正掛著完美的笑容和身邊的女性對話，他感到有趣地盯著，Tim在他面前很少這麼笑，通常是更加放鬆、隨意的模樣，而不是這種像是連嘴角的弧度都計算好般的笑容。  
　　  
　　他就這麼大剌剌地盯著，或許是感受到視線，Tim往這瞥了一眼，似乎注意到他了，露出些許詫異的神色，但很快恢復平靜，若無其事地與周邊的人說了幾句話後，轉身朝露台走來，沒看他一眼地，越過他將手搭在前方的欄杆上，背對著他開口。  
　　  
　　「怎麼會來？」  
　　  
　　「沒什麼，就是無聊而已，怎麼？不歡迎我？」  
　　  
　　「我可沒這麼說。」  
　　  
　　「你的女人緣真好啊，年輕有為的韋恩集團CEO。」他戴著面罩，蹲在露臺欄杆上，望著穿著正裝的Tim，語帶諷刺地道。  
　　  
　　「你在吃醋嗎？大紅。」Tim微笑著將香檳杯放置在欄杆上。  
　　  
　　「你覺得呢？小紅。」  
　　  
　　「我倒是希望你在吃醋。」Tim沒有正面回答。  
　　  
　　「哈，你愛我，」他笑了一聲，刻意用肯定的語氣道，「我不知道原來你是希望別人吃醋的類型，喜歡被關注的鳥寶寶？」  
　　  
　　Tim笑著搖搖頭，他不知道Tim為什麼搖頭，是為前一句還是後一句，但Tim沒有解釋，而是開口詢問，「你準備回去了嗎？」  
　　  
　　「怎麼？你在趕我走嗎？準備帶幾個美人去其他地方睡了？」他突然意識到自己下意識將『回去』的地方定義為Tim的家而皺起眉，「別擔心，鳥寶寶，我會回自己的安全屋，你愛怎麼玩怎麼玩，只要帶女人回去時記得戴套就好，不然你的老蝙蝠爸爸可是會喜獲孫啊。」  
　　  
　　「我不是這個意思，」Tim轉過身，拉住了正掏出鉤爪槍對準隔壁大樓的他，語氣溫和地道，「我是要說你準備回去的話就等我一下，我也準備找個藉口離開了，我們可以順便一起巡邏再回去。」  
　　  
　　「你不跟那些女孩們多聊一會？她們看起來可喜歡你了。」他挑起眉，瞥了一眼裡頭的女性們。  
　　  
　　「你知道我不擅長應付那種事，而且，我當然更想和你去夜巡了。」  
　　  
　　「我不知道你這麼愛我。」他又刻意說了一遍。  
　　  
　　而Tim只是聳聳肩，沒對此多做回應，說了句，「在隔壁巷子等我。」便拿起玻璃杯轉身走進舞會中。  
　　  
　　  
　　好吧，在幾天數次試探未果後，他還是問出口了，Roy的眼睛瞪大得像要從眼眶裡掉出來，連Kori都看起來有些吃驚——他一點也不意外，這樣的關係的確不怎麼正常。  
　　  
　　「你們？你跟紅羅賓？」Roy不敢置信地指著他，手指顫抖著，「你們？你跟紅羅賓？」  
　　  
　　「對、我們，我跟紅羅賓，」他翻了個白眼，「你是跳針的播放器嗎？」  
　　  
　　「Jason，我以為你們是——」Kori疑惑地望著他。  
　　  
　　「我們是沒血緣的兄弟，沒錯，我剛剛就是這麼說的。」  
　　  
　　「然後你們上床了？」Roy更吃驚地瞪著他，「你們上床了？」  
　　  
　　「對，我們上床了，而且不只一次，不然你以為我為什麼要問你們他是不是把我當炮友？」他又翻了個白眼，「可以不要再跳針，回答我的問題了嗎？」  
　　  
　　「好吧、好吧，我想想……呃、能說說你們做了哪些事嗎？就是平常的相處什麼的。」  
　　  
　　「上床、接吻、我做菜，他吃、一起去踢罪犯屁股、互相留宿之類的，沒什麼特別。」  
　　  
　　「老實說就我聽來，這挺像情侶的。」Roy轉頭看了下Kori，Kori點了點頭，於是Roy又繼續說，「畢竟——你知道，炮友只談性，不談情，很少有炮友會像你們一樣又是做菜給對方吃、又是英雄式約會的。」  
　　  
　　「誰知道，搞不好小紅鳥就是喜歡跟炮友膩在一起的怪小鳥。」他拿起桌上的啤酒，仰頭灌了一口。  
　　  
　　「那你呢？你希望他把你當成什麼？」Kori好奇地問，「Jason，你喜歡他嗎？」  
　　  
　　他聳聳肩，「不知道，大概吧。」  
　　  
　　「嘿、你必須給個準確的答案！」Roy嚷嚷著，「這很重要！」  
　　  
　　他煩躁地嘖了聲，覺得心理怪彆扭的，「好，就假設我喜歡他，行了吧？」  
　　  
　　「那你就照現在這方式跟他說啊，」Roy壓低嗓子，模仿他的聲音，「嘿，我喜歡你，你喜歡我嗎？喜歡的話我們現在就去來一發——等等等等、我開玩笑的、小傑鳥拜託別拿槍指著我……」  
　　  
　　他放下槍，別開視線。  
　　  
　　很多話對非當事人總是更好說出口，就像他可以對達拉珂說他愛Roy與Kori，但他不會當面對兩位朋友這麼說——同樣的，他也可以對Roy與Kori說他喜歡Tim，但不會對Tim這麼說。  
　　  
　　Roy看他放下槍，稍微挪近了一些，拋開玩笑的語氣認真地道，「或許你可以先說出口？說不定他就會說了。」  
　　  
　　「絕不。」他哼了一聲。  
　　  
　　「為什麼？你說了搞不好就能得到你要的答案了啊？」  
　　  
　　「是啊，我說了搞不好就能得到『抱歉、你就是我免費打炮對象。』的答案了。」他語氣充滿嘲諷地道。  
　　  
　　「嘿、小傑鳥，別這麼悲觀，搞不好你會得到很棒的答案啊！」Roy搭上他的肩，安慰鼓勵地搖了搖。  
　　  
　　「也搞不好會得到最糟的答案，我才不想把場面搞得那麼尷尬。」  
　　  
　　「那如果他先說了喜歡你，你就會說了嗎？」Kori問。  
　　  
　　他下意識想回話而張開嘴，卻不知道要說什麼而僵住了，好半天沉默著闔上，再度吸口氣張開，又什麼也沒說的閉上，重複幾次後，他別開視線。  
　　  
　　「……或許吧。」  
　　  
　　  
　　最後對話因為他說必須想想而不了了之，他回到Kori船上自己的房間，躺在床上思考著Kori的話，覺得Kori或許真的說對了。  
　　  
　　如果Tim先說了喜歡，他大概就能若無其事地說句：「我也挺中意你的，鳥寶寶。」  
　　  
　　他想留著抽身的權利，如果他先說了喜歡，Tim卻只是把他當砲友，那感覺比單純被甩了還糟糕，好像他是陷在這段關係中，愚蠢地以為自己被愛而無法自拔的那個。  
　　  
　　但只要沒說出口，當Tim說出砲友兩字時，他就能露出無謂的表情聳聳肩說，「不然我們還能是什麼？」沒人會知道他是個自作多情的蠢蛋。  
　　  
　　在所有他經歷過的痛苦中，最糟糕的不是暗自喜歡一個人而被對方無意間的舉動傷害。  
　　  
　　而是毫不保留地對一個人坦誠奉獻自己的愛與喜歡，最後卻絕望地發現即使如此，自己在對方眼中仍舊一文不值。  
　　  
　　  
　　那感覺糟糕透頂，他絕對不想再經歷一次。  
　　  
　　  
　　所以他決定放棄尋找答案。  
　　  
　　現在的生活挺好的，要是問了，如果答案是喜歡，也只是維持現狀；但如果答案是抱歉，不管是舒適溫暖的睡眠、有人陪伴的餐桌、Tim的關心全部都有可能消失，所以幹嘛問呢？這完全是樁只輸不贏的賭博。  
　　  
　　只要就這麼若無其事的過下去，直到有天Tim有了喜歡的人要把他趕出家門時，他就可以知道這一切到底算是什麼了，反正Tim也不知道他的感情，他不會被歉疚又同情地看著，好像他是個被甩掉的可憐人，只要做好這樣的心理準備，他根本沒有任何損失，而且要是他先愛上其他人，也不需要搞什麼場面尷尬的分手了，只要拍拍屁股，收拾東西走人就好，和詢問的賭博相較起來，這才是穩賺不賠的方案。  
　　  
　　他一點也不想知道答案是什麼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他告訴他的朋友們自己已經不在乎了，並無視了兩人欲言又止的擔心眼神，他的朋友們總是很體貼，沒有再多說什麼，只是老話一句：「我們會陪著你的，Jason。」他也總是很感謝這樣的體貼和話語，至少知道有天Tim把他和他的東西打包扔出安全屋時，他能找誰喝酒了。  
　　  
　　但還是有些人不怎麼懂得體貼，像是毫不知情的Dick。  
　　  
　　  
　　「知道嗎？迪基鳥最近煩透了，一直跑來問東問西的，」他側躺在Tim的床上，看著身旁的Tim不耐地皺眉，「你能叫他滾遠點嗎？」  
　　  
　　Tim笑著，伸手抱住他，翻了個身把他按在床上，整個人趴在他的胸膛上，「他只是關心你。」  
　　  
　　「我才不需要他的關心，尤其是那麼煩人的關心。」他將手搭在Tim頭上，用手指玩著那逐漸變長的柔軟髮絲。  
　　  
　　Tim又笑了起來，湊上來吻他，然後俯身擁抱他。  
　　  
　　「Jason，你比你想像的、更渴望別人的愛與關心……」Tim在他耳邊輕聲說，頭髮不時蹭在他臉上讓他有些癢地瞇起眼。  
　　  
　　他哼了聲，戲謔地笑著，「那你要愛我嗎？」  
　　  
　　Tim用手將自己撐起，臉上帶著微笑，拉開距離從上方望著他。  
　　  
　　「你想要我的愛嗎？」  
　　  
　　「別把問題推給我，狡猾的鳥寶寶，不想回答就別說了。」  
　　  
　　「你不需要我的回答，但我需要你的回答，Jason，你不能總是讓自己待在隨時能抽身的狀態，像是你隨時能不當回事的離開，」Tim說，看著因為吃驚而瞪大眼的他，「是的，我知道你怎麼想，也知道你前陣子一直在試探我，而很不巧，我和你有同樣的想法，我也必須保護自己，讓自己能在你若無其事離開時不那麼悲慘，你知道我在說什麼，我想現在也是時候讓我們把一切攤開來談了。」  
　　  
　　他感覺喉嚨發乾發緊，好半會才能扯扯僵硬的嘴角，「你還真是隻敏銳到討人厭的小鳥，有人說過你其實意外的很無情嗎？你的蝙蝠爸爸和好夜翼哥哥知道了你是這樣的壞小鳥一定很難過。」  
　　  
　　Tim不為所動地回應，「如果你想知道，是的，確實有人覺得我很冷漠，但和我抱著同樣想法的你不也一樣嗎？我想我們都只是想保護自己而已，我需要你告訴我你的心情。」  
　　  
　　「我的心情糟透了。」他壓下心中的焦慮，故意開著玩笑，但Tim沒有笑，於是他只能在互瞪半晌後，才不得已地認清Tim是認真地打算談這件事而開口，「你都知道我怎麼想了，那為什麼你不先說？」  
　　  
　　「因為你才是有辦法拋下身邊的事物離開的人。」Tim平靜地回答。  
　　  
　　「迪基鳥說你之前扔下了所有人，跑去找讓老蝙蝠回來的辦法。」  
　　  
　　「那是因為我確信我在做對的事，我知道我所做的事是必須的。」  
　　  
　　「那你或許會覺得耍我一番、騙幾次炮後拋下我是正確又必須的事。」他扯著嘲諷地笑道。  
　　  
　　「你知道那是不可能的。」  
　　  
　　「我怎麼知道那是不可能的，我根本不知道你在想什麼。」他扭頭別開視線，他不想面對這個，至少別這麼快就面對，「夠了吧，從我身上下去，我懶得跟你說這個，我要回自己的安全屋了。」  
　　  
　　但Tim沒有放開他，在他想起身時按住他的手腕和肩膀，在他惱怒地咆哮之前開口，「Jason，現在我把選擇權交給你，如果你說不想談這個，那我們就當這件事沒發生過。」  
　　  
　　他停下掙扎，望著Tim，「……你說的『這件事』，指的是現在這段談話，還是我們之間這亂七八糟的關係？」  
　　  
　　「我說了，選擇權在你。」  
　　  
　　「你就這麼確定我會給你好的答案？」  
　　  
　　Tim深吸一口氣，「老實說，我不確定，所以才必須交給你。」  
　　  
　　  
　　房間沉默了下來，他想往那張臉上狠狠揍一拳、他想把對方踹開，然後頭也不回地離開這裡。  
　　  
　　他不想做選擇，從來都不想——如果選擇權在別人手中，事情會容易得多，可是Tim卻逼迫著他做選擇，這讓他心跳因為厭惡而加速、難以喘息，胸口鬱積的憤懣與焦慮讓他想大吼，不知道自己即將做出的決定會得到什麼樣的結果，這就是做選擇時最讓人畏懼的。  
　　  
　　Tim沒有說話，一直等待著他回答，這對他來說根本是無聲的逼迫，他不自覺想起了無數個這段日子以來那些平和的、激情的、有趣的，甚至是無聊透頂的相處片段，還有許多他以前不知道，或許現在也只有他知道的Tim·Drake，而現在這些都會因為他的一句話而持續或結束，也可能因為他的一句話變成快樂或是痛苦的回憶。  
　　  
　　為了擺脫這種焦慮感，他挪動了一下身體，這個動作讓Tim握著他手腕的手顫抖了一下，臉上一瞬間閃過不安的神情，即使很快恢復了平靜，他還是看見了。  
　　  
　　他痛恨做選擇，也不想做只輸不贏的賭博，但現在他的腦中滿滿都是Tim那脆弱的眼神，如果他把Tim推開，毫不猶豫地離開，或許真能保護好自己僅存的部分，可是只要想到被推開的Tim會用什麼樣失望又難受的眼神望著他的背影——  
　　  
　　或許賠率並沒有想像中高啊。  
　　他自嘲地給自己一個並不有效的鼓勵，然後絕望而自暴自棄地聽見自己開口。  
　　  
　　「好吧、好吧，我想要你的愛，然後我愛你，行嗎？能給我你的愛了嗎？」  
　　  
　　Tim舒出一口氣，唇角浮現溫和而放鬆的笑意，凝望著他半會，俯下身擁抱他。  
　　  
　　  
　　「你早就得到我的愛了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Dick又問了他一次，是不是在跟Tim交往，他煩躁地想叫Dick滾一邊去時，Tim拉住他的手說，「我們是在交往沒錯。」  
　　  
　　  
　　……好吧，他難得覺得Dick興奮的尖叫與Damian嫌惡的聲音沒那麼惹人厭。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　——事實上，配上Tim微笑望著他的表情，那感覺挺好的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　  
　　  
　　終於寫完了！  
　　  
　　原本只是想寫Tim逐漸把到Jason的過程還有兩人歡樂又有點髒髒的（？）生活，結果後半部突然往奇妙的地方展開了wwwwwwww  
　　  
　　覺得他們兩人對於感情都會有一點不安，想保護自己的感覺，想要讓對方先說喜歡才會覺得安心  
　　  
　　如果他們是跟其他人在一起可能還不會彼此試探（比如說假如其中一人是跟Dick在一起，Dick感覺都會先表達感情，所以沒什麼好試探的）但當兩個人都會不安的時候就會彼此試探這樣  
　　  
　　原本彼此試探的部份還有滿長一段的，大概是說Jason看電視的時候看到有情侶的情節，就會問Tim一些問題（ex:「鳥寶寶、你也會這樣對你的另一半嗎？」「要是你跟你的另一半跟他們一樣被綁了，你會怎麼做？」這種不預設自己是對方另一半、但是曾經發生過同樣事情的問題，但Tim都四兩撥千斤的迴避了）但篇幅已經太長了（全文一萬五千多字）所以後來就沒寫了  
　　  
　　不管怎樣感謝看到這邊的大家www  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　2017.04.29  
　　  
　　


End file.
